An Eye for An Eye
by BullsAllTheWay
Summary: Luffy can be quite curious sometimes. (Reviews are very helpful, so please do so :) )
1. Tea bagging?

"NO, YOU SHITTY RUBBER IDIOT!" Sanji roared furiously.

"But I wasn't going to ask for food!" Luffy said, backing away a little as the cook yelled.

Sanji looked oddly and sighed, "Then what, pray tell, do you need from me?"

Luffy looked nervously at the ground, then back up "What does tea bagging mean?"

CRASH!

All of the plates that were in Sanji's hands fell to the floor, smashing loudly.

Sanji glared at the rubber man before screaming "GET OUT OF HERE! GO ASK ZORO OR USOPP OR SOMEBODY ELSE!" He took out a frying pan and started swinging at Luffy's head.

Fortunately, Luffy managed to escape certain doom from the ero-cook in about a second.

"That was close…Maybe Robin can answer my question…But where is she?", Luffy thought to himself.

After a few minutes of looking around for her, he finally found her in the aquarium, reading as usual. He walked over to her and plopped down in the seat right across. Man, she was so caught up in that book, that she didn't even notice him enter the room, which made him a bit suspicious.

As Luffy opened his mouth to speak, Robin cut him to it.

"Yes, Captain?"

The rubber man closed his mouth for a moment, and wondered how to word his question. As he was thinking (I hope he doesn't get a fever), she closed her book and calmly waited for what he had to say.

"Robin…what's tea bagging?"

As soon as the dreaded question left his mouth, the archaeologist turned a deep shade of red, and turned away, trying hard not to laugh.

Luffy whined, "Robin, it's not funny, Sanji wouldn't tell me what it meant, Chopper is too young to ask, Usopp is probably going to drag out some long explanation which might things worse, Zoro's fast asleep, and Franky and Brook are perverts!"

Robin continued blushing "Your curiosity never ceases to amaze me, Captain. However, I am afraid that while I indeed know the answer, that it might cause you to…react." She emphasized _react. _

Luffy sighed, "Alright, Robin, I'm sorry for bothering you."

Robin shook her head, "It's quite alright, Luffy. I was on the last page of the book anyway."

All of a sudden, Nami practically sprinted into the room, screaming "MONKEY D. LUFFY! YOU FORGOT TO WAKE ME UP, IDIOT!"

Luffy cringed and looked at the ground, fidgeting a little bit, "Sorry, I was asking Robin a question about a word." Robin blushed slightly.

Nami sighed, "You have three seconds to tell me what the word was. 1….2…."

Luffy blurted out "Tea bagging! I wanted to know what tea bagging meant!"

(Insert sound of jaw hitting the floor here)

Things were silent for a moment, until Nami started laughing like crazy, clutching her sides.

"Are-Are you serious?!" She asked, tears rolling out of her eyes from the hilarity.

Robin couldn't help but giggle as the whole scene unfolded right in front of her.

Luffy sighed, "Can you tell me what it means?"

Nami leaned over to Luffy, and started whispering in his ear.

As she kept whispering, Luffy's eyes, got wider, and wider, and so wide with surprise, that they easily could pass off as dinner plates.

The rubbery captain looked at Nami, Robin, and the floor before running right out of the room. Just a minute after running out, there was a sound of a pan hitting something hallow (Guess what it is ).

Robin and Nami started laughing hysterically, and only stopped when Robin asked "What did you say the word meant?"

Nami smiled sweetly, "I told him that it means you ask a cook for sex, and meat will be given if asked in a seductive tone".

Robin giggled as Luffy walked in with a bump on his head, glaring at Nami.

"Was that because I didn't wake you up?"

Nami patted Luffy's bruise, "An eye for an eye, captain. An eye for an eye."

Luffy groaned, "I'll get you back later for this, but now I have to see Chopper."

The navigator smiled and thought, "I'm sure you'll get me back, idiot."


	2. Luffy's Revenge

Monkey D. Luffy was not pleased with his fiery navigator.

First, she got him into trouble with Sanji after she wouldn't tell him what "tea bagging" meant (Lesson learned; tea bagging is not when you ask a cook for sex in a seductive tone).

And that was all because he forgot to wake her up when she requested that he do so.

Well, Luffy wasn't going to take this injustice lying down.

After all, you have to fight meat with meat (Luffy's crazy mentality).

It was a peaceful night on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone, excluding Robin, who was on watch, was fast asleep…Well, Luffy was not resting either. Instead, he was about to exact revenge for being pranked by Nami.

"Let's see…Rope, check, book, check…that's everything I need. Robin is on watch, so that's good." Luffy muttered quietly as he walked out of his room.

After slowly tiptoeing to the women's quarters, Luffy entered silently, walked over to Nami's sleeping form, carefully pulled her over his shoulder, and slunk out quietly.

In the crow's nest, Robin read her book quietly, but when she looked down for a moment, she could have sworn that she saw something orange in the darkness.

"Perhaps its just the night playing a trick on my mind." She thought, and went back to her reading.

Sorry. Back to our meat-loving captain.

Luffy lay Nami down on his bed, and pulled out the chair from his desk. Carefully, he sat her as upright as possible in the seat, and tied her with the rope in such a way so that she couldn't force herself out, no matter how much she struggled or squirmed.

Planting a soft kiss on her forehead to wake her up, he said, "Wake up, you sly witch!"

Nami groggily opened her eyes, confused as to where she was, until she saw Luffy standing right before her, a smirk over his features.

"I see that someone is a little tied up at the moment." He chuckled softly.

Looking down, Nami noticed that Luffy was clearly not joking. Her hands and legs were tied and her back was tied to the back of the chair.

As she opened her mouth to scream for help, Luffy covered it quickly.

"…None of that. I will only stop covering your mouth, IF you promise that you will stay nice and quiet. Can you do that?"

Nami nodded quietly in response.

The displeased captain lifted his hand away and continued, "Nami, can you guess why you are tied to the chair?" grinning a little.

Nami blushed and sighed, "Is it because you're an idiot?"

Luffy laughed before becoming serious, "No…And disrespect will cost you dearly."

The navigator looked away from the piercing gaze of the captain. Blushing, Nami thought, "God, don't look at me like that, you rubber ass."

Luffy cocked his brow, still waiting for an answer from the orange haired girl as to why she was in this state.

Nami sighed, "Is it because I got you into trouble with Sanji and didn't tell you what teabagging is?"

Smirking, Luffy patted the top of Nami's head, "Good girl, and because you did that, it's time I got some payback for myself."

She closed her eyes and groaned, but decided that she deserved it after pranking him like that.

"Alright, Luffy, just don't hurt me."

Luffy's eyes went wide, "Hurt you? Oh, I could never do that. But I know some ways to get you back for what you did."

Nami stuck her tongue out, "I bet they won't work on me."

The captain took a seat on the bed, and brought out the book that he brought along for this occasion. Squinting in the dimly lit room, Nami realized that the book that he was holding was one of Robin's books on insects from the Grand Line.

"Oh, hell to the no. If he even thinks about opening that book to read it to me…", She thought, her face a bit frightened.

The meat-loving rubber man opened up the book, and cleared his throat, "Ahem, Ahem...Ah, the East Blue tarantula can poison a person with just a small bite. And the South Blue hornet is capable of stinging almost a thousand people in 10 minutes."

Nami cringed a little bit as Luffy kept on reading.

Luffy smiled and shut the book, "No more reading. But…close your eyes. Now!"

Nami did as requested and closed her eyes tightly, breathing a little faster.

Reaching into his pocket, Luffy pulled out the gag spider that Usopp had given to him for his birthday (Just for that special occasion, you know?) and placed it gingerly on Nami's head.

Nami kept squeezing her eyes shut, "Please don't be a bug, please just be his hand, or whatever. Anything but a bug!"

Luffy smiled, "Shishishishishishishi, open your eyes, Nami"

The navigator opened her eyes and sighed in relief, glad that there was not any sort of bug or whatnot in her hair.

Luffy giggled, "Oh, and Nami? There is an East Blue tarantula on your head. If you let out any screams or sudden movements, it will bite…hard, and you will be filled with poison…So, don't scream or move"

Inside, Nami's stomach churned and butterflies were flying wildly as she asked Luffy, "How long do I have to wait for someone to get it off for me?"

Luffy shrugged, "That's your problem…well, goodnight!"

The rubber fool just jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over himself to get some rest.

Nami sighed and thought, "If I go to sleep too, it might go away.".

Closing her eyes, the navigator fell asleep almost instantly, not noticing the gag spider fall off of her head as she slumped forward in sleep.

_Thousand Sunny, 8 in the morning._

Nami woke with a start, thinking that the nasty spider was still on her head. However, as she looked around the room, she noticed that the "tarantula" was nothing but one of Usopp's gag toys and that Luffy was up and about, since his bed currently didn't have him in it.

"Nami? Nami, where are you?" Robin called softly, looking for her friend.

"In the rubber idiot's room! I'm tied to a chair!" She yelled back in response.

Robin walked in, sighed, and used her powers to let Nami out of her bonds.

"What were you doing tied up, Navigator-san?"

The greedy cat thief blushed, "Luffy got me back for getting him into trouble with Sanji. He put a fake spider on my head, and told me that it was real…I can't believe I fell for that!"

Robin patted Nami's back with a smile, "He must have done a good job at getting you back in return."

Nami nodded, "Yup. I'm hungry. When's breakfast?"

Robin smiled, "5 minutes. Go brush your teeth, and do what you must do, Navigator-san." With that, Robin left to grab a seat in the kitchen.

Nami sighed, and as she walked off to get ready to eat, her only thought was, "I'm going to kick your ass, Monkey D. Luffy."


End file.
